


The secret garden

by nakkuuns



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, idk what to tag so h, mentions of shu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakkuuns/pseuds/nakkuuns
Summary: Eichi asks Mika to go to dinner with him.





	The secret garden

Mika is trapped, he's pinned, he cornered. There's no where to go and no where to hide, he tries covering his face with his hands but delicate fingers pull them away forcing him to stay exposed. It's the most uncomfortable feeling he's ever felt. Crystal blue eyes pin his shivering frame deeper into the corner he was being trapped in, as a perfect soft smile held his attention. 

"Kagehira-kun, you're shaking like a leaf. There's no need to be scared, I won't hurt you." Thin fingers brush thin strands of hair from Mika's eyes. "I just want to ask you a simple question."

Mika brings his hands to his chest, trying desperately to put some sort of barrier between him and Eichi. His voice showed the already obvious fear in his body language. "If you wanted t' ask me a question, you didn't need t' pin me to th' wall like an animal or somethin'!" He tries again to duck under Eichi's arms and free himself from the quicky shrinking prison between the blondes body and the corner, only to be stopped with another arm. 

Eichi smiles again, tilting his head a little to the side. "But if I didn't do this you never would've spoken to me, eveyone I asked said that you are like a feral cat, impossible to speak to unless you trap him! But… having you trapped like this makes you seem more like a frightened little kitten." Eichi giggles as his smile grows even wider, every instinct in Mika's body told him to move even further back into the wall, seemingly hoping that he'd become one with the paint and plaster to escape Eichi's warmth, Eichi only moved closer to Mika. 

Mika swallowed and forced his voice to straighten out, trying to hide any shake, any fear or weakness. "Well fine… if I answer yer question will you leave me be?" 

"Of course Kagehira-kun, if you answer my question as no then I shall leave and never bother you again today." 

Mika groans as he presses himself deeper into the wall. "Fine fine… what's your question then? Make it quick though… I don't wanna be seen with you pinnin' me to th' wall like this…"

Eichi lets a tiny laugh out as he moves his arms from the walls, giving Mika's cheek a brush first. Mika sighs as he quickly moves to a more open place in the room. 

"Come to dinner with me, Kagehira-kun." Eichi's question was quick and very much to the point. 

Mika stares at the blonde for a bit before laughing out loud, his cackles filling the room. "Yer kiddin' right?" He wipes away tears from his eyes, still chuckling a bit, "This is a joke right? This is one of yer dirty lil schemes right? Get close t' me then throw me away just t' hurt Oshi-san, right?" Mika points a finger at Eichi as he throws the accusations not bothering to watch Eichi's face twist in pain. 

"Hmph, I know y'all all think I'm dumb but I know I ain't that dumb! As if I'd fall for some petty trick like that!" Mika turns to storm out of the room before Eichi stops him. 

Eichi watches Mika stomp out of the room before wrapping his arms around his chest, fingernails digging into the opposite arms. "It's not a joke or a trick Kagehira-kun…" His voice is weak and he can't tell if Mika even heard him. 

"My family expects me to be at an important dinner tonight…I don't want to go alone but everyone in Fine and even Keito is too busy to go with me…" Eichi continues talking, even if Mika was already long gone he wanted to speak, "I tried asking Itsuki-kun and even some other classmates but no one has accepted my offer…" 

Eichi is surprised when Mika walks back into the room, his eyes are downcast and his arms are wrapped around himself as if for protection. 

"So… If I do this for you… will you leave Oshi-san alone? 

Eichi nods as he takes a step closer to Mika. "Of course, should you do this for me I will be in your debt." 

"So… What do I gotta do at this big fancy dinner thing you've got goin' on?"

\----------------------------------------------

Mika has decided he doesn't like wearing suits unless they were made by Shu. The fabric is pinching in all the wrong places, and everything is irritating and itchy. He wants to take it all off and run into the woods. But he's trapped again, just this time not in a corner with a pretty blonde boy pressing in on him. This time he's trapped by social obligation. 

The dinner that Eichi invited him to wasn't the kind of dinner that Mika was expecting, it wasn't the kind of dinner Shu's family forced him to go to where everyone was silent and the only sounds heard wear chewing and swallowing, maybe a slight cough if you were lucky. No, the dinner Eichi dragged him to was bustling, there were so many men and women in fancy suits and glittering dresses. Everyone was standing in groups chattering with each other with a glass of wine in their hands. It was more like a party then a dinner. 

Mika chewed on his lip as he fiddled with the pins that held his hair up in a complicated bun on the side of his head. There were way too many people here for him to be comfortable, too many eyes, too many gazes, too many questions about his own odd eyes. He hated it all, he wanted to run away and hide. He couldn't though. He promised that he'd stay...

Mika stood at the edge of the room, nearest to the open windows to the outdoor balcony, enjoying to chilling breeze flowing from the dark night. He scanned over the room looking for any familiar faces, unsurprisingly he saw none. He couldn't even find Eichi. The older boy had disappeared a while ago, leaving Mika alone with a glass of sparkling water in his hands. 

Everything was overwhelming. All the voices, the laughs, the looks, the glitz and glammour of it all. Mika hated every second of it all.

"Damn rich bastards…" Mika cursed under his breath, bringing his drink to his lips to take a sip. It was disgusting.

"Yes, damn the rich and damn their boring parties. Hm? Kagehira-kun, you've been messing with your hair again, we spent so long getting it to look good… No wonder Itsuki-kun never does much with it…"

Eichi appears suddenly, sliding somewhere from behind Mika, his fingers immediately digging through the black curls of Mika's hair, fixing lose strands back into place under the pins. Mika grunts but stays still none the less.

"Don't mention my Oshi-san so casually… You of all people don't get to say his name like that…" Mika's tone has no bite to it, none of his usual spitfire when he defends Shu. 

"Yes yes, of course, that was the agreement after all, wasn't it? You'd come to this party with me and I would never speak of your "Oshi-san" again." Eichi's voice has a playful tilt to it, it was fully apparent that Eichi wasn't planning on keeping that promise, he liked Shu far too much to never speak of him again. 

After assessing that Mika was put back into order and looking proper once again, Eichi strode back into the crowds of people, confidently smiling, talking, nodding and shaking his head in each conversation he'd enter. Mika watched him intently, wondering how on earth the sickly boy managed to put on a perfect smile that was so obviously fake. No one that Eichi spoke to seemed to notice how fake that smile was however, and Eichi continued his path through the room, joining in with each group then leaving as quickly. He made a wavy circle around the groups before making his way back to Mika near the windows again. 

There, Eichi sighed and let his body sag, as if all that fake energy was suddenly gone. Mika watched him closely, bringing his drink to his lips again. 

"Yer real good at that huh? How many people are even here an' you managed t' talk t' all of 'em so easily…" Mika whispered over the rim of his glass, sure that only Eichi could hear him speak.

"Aha, it's all the same no matter who you speak to. 'Hello, how are you?' and all that." Eichi straightened his back and put that fake smile non his lips yet again, easily falling into that friend persona again, "All smiles and waves after all, 'I hope you're enjoying the party' and 'Thank you for coming'."

Eichi turned his gaze out the window to his side, eyes focused far into the distance. "I hate these silly little parties after all. They're nothing but formalities at this point. Each family gathered here is just here to see if the heir to the Tenshouin family is still kicking. Nothing more nothing less…" 

Eichi turned his eyes back onto Mika with a small, sad smile. "Of course none of them truely care about me or my family, they only hunger after the wealth that comes with the Tenshouin name." Eichi steps closer to Mika, taking the others hand in his own. "Come with me, lets run away from this silly little party. Besides, no one will mind." 

The blonde pulls the darker haired boy through the windows to the balcony and down a flight of stairs off to the side, hidden by the night, the two fled to the gardens of the Tenshouin estate. 

\----------------------------------------------

Mika was surprised by the fact that Eichi could keep this jogging pace up as they ran through rows upon rows of flower beds and fruit trees, never letting go of his hand. He could hear airy giggled coming from the man in front of him. 

"Wait… Where are we goin'? Where are ya takin' me to?" Mika's worries grew bigger as Eichi dragged him through a bush, his fancy suit getting torn by sharp thrones on the way. "Yer not takin' me somewhere t' push me down a hole or somethin' right?"

Eichi just laughed and looked back at the other behind him, his eyes wide in the moonlight. "No of course not, Kagehira-kun. I promise no bodily harm will befall you tonight." 

"You say some big words sometimes…"

Through more rows of flowers and more bushes, Eichi dragged Mika until Mika was sure that they'd run out of garden to run through, yet it kept going. What seemed like minutes turned into what felt like hours as the two continued their marathon through the garden. Until finally, Eichi stopped at a thick ring of trees. 

"Wha… what is this place?" Mika stood next to Eichi, hand on his chest feeling his heart thunder as he struggled to catch his breath. 

"It's my secret.~ Not even Keito knows about this place. " Eichi smiled and brought a finger to his lips, his voice barely above a whisper. As if he was scared there was anyone but the two of them here. 

"But… why are ya showin' me this?" Mika asks, only to be ignored as Eichi pushes through the thick grove of trees. Not wanting to be left behind in the dark, Mika followed along.

The two pushed and shoved their way through bushes and low-hanging branches together, not a word was shared. 

Finally, after what felt like even more hours, Eichi pushed back the last branch and revealed a perfect clearing between the trees. The clearing wasn't big at all, just big enough for the two of them to spread their arms out, with a small fallen log in the middle. 

"Ah…This place is….so pretty!" Mika looked around the clearing, his eyes sparkling.

"Yes, it was my favorite hide away when I was younger." Eichi moved to sit on the log, looking up at the sky above them. "I would come out here after dinner or just when I was sick of the doctors floating around me like good for nothing flys and look at the stars above. Some nights I would even bring a flashlight and a book to read." The Tenshouin heir crossed his hands in his lap, twisting his thumbs together. 

Mika sat next to Eichi, careful to leave just enough space between them for comfort. 

Eichi moved closer, touching hips together.

The two sat in silence for a while, just watching the sky above them, occasionally pointing out stars they'd reconize, or a bat that flew past. The silence was far from uncomfortable. 

"Kagehira-kun, thank you for coming tonight. If i might be honest… There really was no reason for you to come… I would've been fine by myself at this small of a party. But I'm glad you came after all." Eichi turned his eyes towards the boy next to him, Mika kept his eyes on the sky.

"I only did it so you'd leave Oshi-san alone fer once… But… I wasn't all that bad. The food was real yummy." 

Eichi hummed in response, continuing to watch Mika who continued to watch the sky. Mika felt Eichi's eyes on him sure enough, but to him, the sky was easier to look at. 

"Kagehira-kun, won't you look at me?" Eichi inched closer to Mika, slowly enough as not to alert the other boy. 

Mika chewed his lip and complied, looking Eichi in the eyes. 

Eichi smiled. Then moved closer. "You really are quite pretty, Kagehira-kun." His hands trailed lines across Mika's face, pushing the boys hair from his eyes, just like before. "Your eyes are quite stunning as well." Eichi moved even closer. His fingers carded through the black mess of hair that wasn't pinned down by hairpins. 

"You captive me, I want to know more about you. What gets you happy, what makes you mad, what would you cry over? I want to know it all, Kagehira-kun…"

Suddenly, Eichi is very close to Mika. But, even with the sudden intrusion, Mika does not pull away. His eyes dart from Eichi's eyes, his eyelashes, his nose, the light freckles, to his lips. Mika's gaze lingers there, and Eichi takes that as approval. Closing the distance between the two now. 

Their kiss did not last long.

Eichi was the first to pull away from the contact. His face warm and red as he laughed out nervously and turned his head away from Mika. 

\----------------------------------------------

Just after the kiss, Eichi and Mika wordlessly wove their way back through the line of trees hiding the secret clearing and back to the main manor hand in hand. 

Back up on the balcony, Eichi finally spoke again.

"W-Well Kagehira-kun, it's late and by now most of the party guests have returned home…So I shall call a private car to take to home to Itsuki-kun…" Eichi pulled a sleek phone from his pants pocket, quickly typing out and sending off a message to some unknown driver.

Mika nodded absent-mindedly, eyes barely focusing on anything but Eichi's lips. 

"Say… why'd ya kiss me… back there in the secret place?" Mika traces a feeling left on his mouth from before.

Eichi turns away, not sure if he could look at Mika while answering the question presented.

"I'm… not entirely sure, to tell the truth... I just wanted to I guess." Eichi forces a fake smile on his face before turning back to Mika, who was suddenly so much closer then before.

Their lips meet again, this time longer, harder, braver. Now it's Mika's turn to thread his fingers through Eichis hair, surprised at how silky soft it was. This kiss lasts longer.

After a couple of minutes spaced with moments to catch their breath, the two pull from the kiss, both breathing slightly heavily. 

Eichi was the first to speak. He laughed through his nose.

"So why did you kiss me that time?"

Mika swallows a lump in his throat, again tracing the feeling of the kiss on his lips. 

"I dunno… I just wanted to, I guess."

**Author's Note:**

> my back hurts anyways stan mika rarepairs


End file.
